The temperature of exhaust gases from an internal combustion engine (including, but not limited to, gases that are about 900° C.) may be utilized as a radiation source for harvesting energy. Existing systems and methods for harvesting the energy from the exhaust gases may include using the radiation energy to warm up engine coolant. However, such systems and methods are not suitable in situations where the ambient temperature (e.g., the temperature surrounding the vehicle and/or the components thereof) is cold (e.g., less than about 0° C.), as the catalytic convertor of the vehicle needs to light-off (e.g., activated) in a short period of time to control vehicle emissions. One such solution may include harvesting energy during the cold start, but this prolongs the converter light-off to meet emissions standards, which wastes valuable energy.
Accordingly, a need exists for harvesting exhaust gases during a cold start that does not prolong the converter light-off, does not waste energy, and meets emissions standards.